It Causes Crazy Friction
by WaddleBuff
Summary: When Tharja invites you to her tent to collect samples of your "essence", you're more than a little eager to volunteer. [Tharja x Reader, Heavy Smut]


_commissioned by Caravere_

* * *

_follow me on Twitter WaddleFuck for updates and good shit._

* * *

You've had your eye on Tharja for quite a while now.

Amongst the Shepherds, it was obvious she was the odd one out, the black sheep, the strangest of the bunch. In part due to her very public obsession with the army's tactician, and also to her general aloofness, the dark aura around her.

But all of that was insignificant to you. In your eyes, Tharja was one thing, plain and simple: _hot_.

She carried herself with an air of dignity that made your knees go weak, looked with a disinterested gaze that attracted you in ways you can't explain. But most of all, her slender, tight nubile body, left almost in full display with that skimpy Plegian getup of hers haunted your dreams, the fantasies you'd play in your head during lonely nights in your private tent.

So of course, you couldn't believe your eyes when Tharja herself approached you one day during a lull day, and you couldn't believe your ears when her sultry rasp of a voice invited you to her tent after dark.

As if all that wasn't too good, too unlikely for you to fathom, the reason for her proposition nearly made you faint.

"Y-Y-You need t-to have a sample of my...my _what?_"

Tharja gave you a look of disdain, sighing in a sort of bored impatience.

"Your _seed_. Your essence. Or, I guess in more layman's terms, your _cum_."

You only stared back, speechless. You swear you could feel the dirt of the ground pressed against your chin. She continued.

"It's come to my attention that amongst...well, _everyone _around here, you seem to be the most well-endowed. Trust me, it surprised me too…" she then turns from you slightly in an irked _tsk_, mumbling. "_(I still can't believe it's not Robin, after all of the serums I've slipped into his drinks...)"_

The latter comment pretty much flies past your brain, which, currently, is fixated on the fact that Tharja, your own personal wet dream, is asking for your _cum_. Another thought crosses your mind, and you feel a little chill at the base of your spine at its implication.

"Wait...you _watched _me…?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still only have eyes for Robin." she said, her tone blunt. "But that does not mean I keep watch over the whole camp, in the case of one of you footsoldiers trying to storm my dear, future husband's tent in the middle of the night."

That...made sense. Somehow. At least, compared to everything else she said so far.

"Okay well, why do you need my um...my seed, then?"

"Simple, really. It's obvious that my own attempts to enhance my dear Robin have been futile (_which doesn't mean he's not perfect as it is, mind you, he just doesn't put for the effort with his own magicks to reach his _fullest _potential), _so I must resort to extracting samples from the person in the camp with the most _optimal _penis to adjust the formula to my potions; you'll be my guinea pig." she concluded. Then, an addendum. "And it's fortunate for both of us that you admire my body so much, so I'm sure this offer isn't something you'd _want _to turn down."

You're left stunned once again, reminded as to why nobody ever really bothered to talk to her. Her bluntness, as well as the admission that she's noticed your secret pinings for her and her body has you reeling.

And of course, a moment later, Tharja literally points out that attraction, her finger extended towards the bulge in your trousers that you didn't notice was there.

"Ah, there it goes. I'll take that as a yes. Find me in my tent after dark."

You were left standing there, trying to find something to call out to her as she strutted away. But to your frustration, the only thing on your mind was the anticipation of supplying her with some of your "samples".

A few hours later, and here you are, on the floor of Tharja's tent, buck naked.

Her furnishings are much more elaborate than you imagined; she has _much _more furniture than just a simple cot, like standard tents. Shelves of tomes line the canvas walls, accompanied by a mahogany desk piled with more tomes, with beakers and vials. You assume that the only feasible way for Tharja to even haul around all of this with the convoy is due to some sort of magicks, but such thoughts are fleeting.

Because right now, with your hands bound to some invisible arcane force, the only thing you're thinking of is how lucky you are as Tharja leers down at you, chin in her hands, her stocking-covered feet sliding and down the veins of your pulsing cock.

The moment you got here, Tharja didn't waste a single second. She had commanded for you to strip and lie down, raising your hands above your head. Not a minute later, and she kicked off her boots, sat down on the edge of her very large bed, and started fumbling around with your penis with her feet.

You let it all happen for a minute or two, feeling yourself already harden to full-mast against the delicious friction of Tharja's stockings.

You grit your teeth, feeling pre leak from your urethra. It's at this point that you dare to choke out an inquiry about what's happening.

"Hm?" Tharja says, as if she's spacing out. "Oh, why I'm using my feet? Well, it's best for me to extract a sample by soaking it up with something...might as well use what I'm wearing. Just finish whenever you feel like it." Then, in a mumble of quiet admiration, "But it really _is _big, isn't it..."

You can only grunt at this point. This is a godsdamned fantasy come true. Up and down in alternating strokes, the bottoms of Tharja's feet coax out more and more of your lust. It's a strange sensation, but you get used to it quickly. If you had to compare it with something, your mind immediately goes to the sensation of jacking off inside a sock, though this feels much less predictable, much more _alive_.

It doesn't help that Tharja is wearing her usual get-up, the subject of so many of your private fantasies. She's barely trying, and you're already reeling, zooming closer and closer to the edge that usually takes you at least half an hour to get to.

Soon it becomes apparent that, as much as Tharja talked about privately _peeping _on a plethora of penises (say _that _three times fast), she's never actually been in contact with one. It's a fact that's apparent from the way the handling of your cock between her feet is so haphazard, so clumsy. But it's also apparent in the way that her eyes are so fascinated in every throb and every reactionary pulse against her prodding feet.

It's a surprise to you. Surely, with a body like that, you assumed she's experienced her fair share. But as the minutes roll by, and it becomes more and more obvious how innocent she is to this whole ordeal, the more the notion excites you; even if she probably won't let you actually take her maidenhood, you're _technically _her first sexual encounter.

The thought drives another bolt through your member, and you hiss. Your breathing is more labored as your balls clench. For her part, Tharja starts experimenting further, wedging your meat between her two feet, and then sliding them in tandem, from your base to your crown. The new motion makes your fingers clench tighter, and you feel more pre spurt from your tip, further slicking the veiny circumference of your prick.

You let the experience take you, closing your eyes, feeling the heat gather in your loins with every inch of the silky material of her stockings snugly hugging your cock. More groans slip from your throat when Tharja makes the effort to bring her feet closer together, essentially squeezing her feet _tighter _around you. You curse, opening your eyes as you feel yourself start to reach close to your edge.

At this point, Tharja's face is...different. Not even close to the usually-aloof, usually-bored look she has. Instead, her eyes are solely focused on your pulsing meat, pupils darker than usual. You see the breaths escaping through her agape, thin lips are heavy, almost labored. You note the dark blush on her cheeks.

She's horny.

The revelation dawns on you right when she shifts her feet around your cock again, this time taking one foot and pressing down on your clenched balls, and taking the other to push your meat against your stomach. You groan loud at the almost-painful switch-up, another spurt of pre squirting onto your skin.

Then, Tharja starts stroking you again, the weight of her foot stepping on you keeping the topside of your cock flush against your abs. Back and forth, the friction gets more heated, brings you closer and closer. She's biting her lip at this point, and you wonder if she's thinking what you're prick would feel like inside her.

Precum starts puddling around the almost-blue, tortured head of your cock at this point, and you look up at Tharja with eyes in a plea. As inexperienced as she is, she takes notice, and relinquishes the weight of her foot against your flattened prick. It springs back up towards the ceiling again, and you see Tharja visibly gulp at its virility. Then, with her left foot still pushing down on your straining nuts, she brings her other foot and presses it right atop your crown.

You gasp at the sensation, at the feeling of the arch of her foot, covered in sheer silkiness starting to swirl around and around and around your sensitive tip. You hold back. Or at least, you try to, feeling the tides of the inevitable crashing through you.

Tharja brings her foot off your balls, sliding it across the entirety of your length while she keeps pressing down on your tip. And just like that, one final throb of finality before the tension in your loins explodes.

You groan out her name, your hips inadvertently bucking upwards as the first jet of cum shoots out into Tharja's heel. You feel Tharja's foot slide off your cockhead, but not before another string of white stains her toes. Tharja brings her ankles around your meat, pressing slightly, catching every single drop your balls have to give.

Your cock continues to pulse, shot after shot of spunk flying out, splattering onto the fabric clinging to Tharja's legs. You can't speak for the entirety of your climax, replacing words with syllabic groans as you experience of the best peaks of your life. Each shot is coaxed out by the pressure of Tharja's ankles flanking you, and you squeeze your eyes tight as you ride it out.

By the time it's over, you're panting. You feel the air of Tharja's tent more vividly now, sweat cooling on your skin as you slowly open your eyes. You lift your head to assess the damage.

Wow.

You knew the load was a big one, but you didn't expect it to be _this _big. Your cum is oozing off of Tharja's legs, almost completely covering it at points. Shots of your spunk stretch out as far as the top of her shins, streaming down in thick lines of white down to her ankles, where huge dollops of white puddle and ooze down onto your skin.

The sight of your cum staining the legs you've jacked off to countless times is enough to keep that erection of yours adamant, much to your dismay.

After catching your breath, you also realize that she's released the arcane chains binding your wrists. WIth your arms free, you sit up, prompting Tharja to relinquish her legs' hold on your tool. You can see that she's visibly flustered by the experience, and you smile at the way that she can't seem to look you in the eye as you stand before her, naked, and, as your gaze openly and luridly leers lustfully at her sitting below you, still very, very horny.

"W-Well then," Tharja says, clearing her throat. She stands, but even with the added height, struggles to look you in the eye. You see that she's fiddling with her fingers, the blush blossoming further on her cheek. You throb. "Thank you for participating, guinea pig. I-I think that we have en-"

"Are you sure?"

Your interjection surprises her, and she looks at you, incredulous.

"What?"

You step forward, closing the distance between you as you give her a look full of want.

"Are you _sure _I've given you enough for a proper sample?"

It's an obvious ploy. You both know that the massive load that's now stickily drizzling onto the floor is more than enough for whatever strange concoction Tharja needs to cook up. But you want to see if you can push it.

"Well um…"

She doesn't say no, and that's all the opening you need.

"So why don't I give you another helping? Soak some more of my...essence into your sampling cloth?"

Tharja looks at you, and you note her eyes swirling with the same look you must be giving her right now. Then, you see those eyes flicker to the very prominent cock that's poking at her belly.

A few moments pass. You hear her breathing.

Then,

"Okay. Doesn't seem like too bad of an idea. I do have to make sure I have more than enough samples if I mess up another recipe or two…"

"Good. Then let's start."

Before Tharja can say anything, your hands are on her hips, specifically, the golden band girding her loins. It's a seemingly elaborate piece, but it only takes a hard pull from your hands before it's clattering on the floor, leaving Tharja essentially bottomless aside from the tight fabric that sticks to her skin.

Your heart drops at the realization that she's not even wearing any panties underneath that sheer second skin, her muff completely visible through the fabric.

The action obviously catches Tharja off guard, and you can see that she's more than a little flustered. Still, she doesn't resist, her hands shooting out to latch onto your shoulders. You push on, and with your hands still on her body, you take another step forwards, pushing your cock against the tightness of her nylon-covered stomach.

She doesn't protest, and soon the surprise dies away as it settles in with that emotion, that state you saw her in when she had her feet all over your dick. Once again, her eyes are fixated on your throbbing lust as you push it against her body, again and again, staining the black of her see-through covering.

At this angle, you have a perfect view of her cleavage, those luscious breasts a few mere inches away from your own chest. You watch as they heave with every heavy breath of hers, and you feel yourself getting harder and harder with every rub against Tharja's belly.

"So is this how you intend to give me another sample?" she finally says, breaking the silence. It's her usual mellowed out tone, but you can tell that there's a hint of disappointment.

Thankfully, this was only the teaser.

"No." you say, moments before the hands at her hips slide behind her and tightly grab fistfuls of her full ass. She lets out a shrill yelp. "This is."

With that, you slide your cockhead, down the front of Tharja's body, pushing against her virgin folds. Then, lower and lower still, until you find the tight pocket where her legs meet before your thrust forward, shoving yourself between her thighs.

You both gasp at the sensation, the top of your cock rubbing hot against her covered snatch as you sheathe every inch of your prick into the tight fold of her legs. Each inch forward feels better than the last, the plumpness of Tharja's skin coupled deliciously with the friction of that stretchy nylon that your cock has grown accustomed to.

By the time your balls kiss the front of Tharja's legs, several inches of your meat pokes out behind her, your tip kissing the back of her cape. You take a moment, feeling the heat of her nylon-covered thighs squeezing you, retwining the knot in your loins. Then, you pull back, a breath slipping in a wheeze from your throat at the sensation of it, feeling the more intense heat of Tharja's covered cunt gliding over the top of your cock.

Before you even pull out halfway, you slam back against Tharja again, earning a mewl. You look up from her body, noticing the quiet desperation in her eyes as you continue, sawing your thick cock between her legs, back and forth, back and forth. With every forwards push of your hips, the hands grabbing at the soft flesh of her rump grip tighter, your fingers sinking in Tharja's softness.

Your handling of her curves makes Tharja squirm, her legs slightly shifting back and forth, sliding around your cock, making the fold even more snug. You bite your lip at the pressure, the heat that bristles from the connection of your prick buried in her stocking-covered skin.

It's at this point that you really start looking at her face, how beautiful she looks under the candelight of the room, her pale, pale skin glowing softly, flawless from her sweat beaded forehead, to the smooth upward curves of her chest. The grey eyes peering at you below the line of her bangs contrasts darkly with the gleam of her golden headpiece, framed with the swaying of her long ebony hair.

You still can't fully believe it, being in this situation, being this close to Tharja's face, feeling the moist exhales of her sighs wisping hot against your cheeks. Your gaze wanders to those dark pink lips of hers, how they quiver and occasionally curl under the white of her teeth as she bites back her quiet mewls.

You can't help but swoop in, capturing them with your own, kissing her hard.

"_Mmmff!_"

Tharja protests, trying to break free from your mouth but you're kisses are relentless, and you chase the softness of her lips when she retreats. She uses the leverage of her arms against your shoulders to finally push you away for the briefest of moments.

"Y-You brute! These lips are _only _for my dear Ro-_mmmf…!_"

You don't let her finish his name, and you shut her up with your mouth clamping onto hers. One of the hands you had on her ass deftly grabs the back of her head, entangling its fingers into Tharja's long strands of hair. You keep her head locked into place, swallowing every protesting squeal, shoving your tongue between her lips to batter against hers.

Eventually, the protesting dies down, and you feel her sigh against you, feel the heat of her snatch only grow wetter at the way your tongue expertly swipes wetly against hers. You ease the kisses before you pull back, slipping your tongue out of Tharja's mouth with heavy breaths against her face.

She's panting too, looking up at you with those dark eyes. Her lips glisten with your spit, looking empty.

Then,

"...okay, fine. If it really aids the collection of your sample that much…"

That's all it takes before your on her lips again, this time with a renewed vigor that has her wet mouth truly struggling to keep up with yours. You tilt your head, opening your jaw wide to suck in some breaths before you continue dominating the space between her cheeks.

At the same time, your hips double their effort. Your abs are almost slamming into her taut stomach now, as the hand clutching her ass nearly tears holes into the tight silk that covers them. Your cock continues to saw in and out of the pocket of her thighs, faster and faster. Her body squirms in your grip, and you feel her own hips start pushing back against you as she whines into your tongue, wetly separating from your lips to take in gulps of air before letting your lips meld together again and again.

You feel the telltale pulses in your meat grow more frequent, throbbing with every snap of your hips, every push and pull against Tharja's body. You widen your stance, bringing Tharja's slim frame flush against you.

You feel the golden bands around her mid thighs press against your legs with every rhythmic pound. You feel the heat of her dampening pussy slide against the thrum of your meat. You feel every wrinkle of the fabric of her skintight nylon wrapped around your cock, threatening to rip with every one of your forward pushes. The slippery heat of her novice tongue coiled with yours. The fullness of her chest pushing against your own. The supple curve of her ass against your palm.

But most of all, you feel her whines, mewls, and moans echoing into your throat, vocal manifestations of her own newfound lust.

Your second climax of the night bursts forward without warning, the first buckshot of spunk spurting between her asscheeks straight into her cape. You unclasp your tangled mouths, letting spit drizzle between your chins as you shudder and groan her name, panting as more of your jizz shoots forth in streams of heat. You pull back your hips slightly, pulling out your cock a few inches to snugly park your cockhead right in the middle of Tharja's thighs.

The tight pocket immediately floods with the rest of your climax; wads of cum fill the space as you ride out each shot with your forehead kissing hers. Eventually the molten shots of spunk begin to slow to a slow, and the electricity coursing from your loins fizzles out to a few sparks as your chest heaves.

You feel Tharja's pants making love with your own heavy exhales, mouth inches from your own. Cum is leaking down all over the insides of her thighs, running down her legs in thick streams, soaking into her nylon. You open your eyes, looking deep into Tharja's. Her grey pupils look back at you, darker than ever, needier than ever.

You step back from her when you breathing returns to its normal tempo, slipping your sticky cock from between her legs with a light grunt. A string of cum bridges you to Tharja's body before it breaks off, lilting onto her legs. You note the reluctance of her hands to let go of you when you step back further, the pitched breath from her lips.

But you also note how hard you still are, and you ask her the obvious question, half-knowing the answer.

"Is...Is that enough of my-"

"No."

Tharja's answer is blunt. But as she looks up at you, a wild, uncharacteristic gleam on her eyes and the shake in her head, the answer is anything but cold.

In one word, she encapsulates the look she started giving you when her feet were sensuously smothering your cock, the face she made when her clit would slide against the sawing of your prick between her thighs, the acceptance of your tongue into her mouth.

In one word, Tharja confesses she wants your dick. In more ways than just "essence" collection.

You see it in her eyes as she looks down at your throbbing prick, in the small bite of her lip. She looks up and casts you another look before, to your surprise, she gives you a sultry, sultry smirk.

Then, Tharja starts making her way towards you. You can't help but leer at the way her hips sashay with every step, how her breasts give the most subtle of shudders. You're prepared to take her into your arms, but she steps around you, though her eyes are still locked onto yours.

Your body is locked onto Tharja's direction like true north, and you swivel around on your feet as she walks past you. She breaks your locked eyes, confident that you're still following where she's going. Her cape billows behind her, peskily covering the curves you had indulged with your touch minutes earlier.

Tharja stops when she reaches the table adjacent to the bookshelves. She turns her head slightly, giving you a heated gaze over her shoulder. You find yourself rooted to where you stand. Then, she raises her hands, and unclasps the golden band that adorns the bottom of her neck. In one motion, it comes undone, and with it, the cape attached to it. A roll of her shoulders, and it all flutters down to the ground in a flutter of fabric.

With that, your eyes are blessed with the sight of Tharja's back, from the bare skin of her shoulders, to the pristine dip of her nylon-covered spine, the slender cum-stained length of her legs. But most of all, as she leans forward in a very deliberate show of her curves, Tharja pushes out the sight of her perfect, round ass, each smooth cheek stretching taut against the fabric of her skintight stockings.

It's not hard to realize that in this position, as she places her head in her hands, biting into her thumb, elbows atop the table, Tharja is offering herself to you, offering another chance to provide her with yet more samples.

You take one last roving look up and down every curve of her body before you find the sultriness of her gaze again.

"Well? Is my guinea pig already too tired to keep helping me?"

Your cock responds with a very eager throb, and your feet are striding across the floor in a beeline towards her before you can even answer.

"Not even close." you say, and within moments your hands are already latched onto Tharja's hips, and your cock is sliding against the silky nylon-covered valley of her asscheeks. You hear her let out a gratified sigh. "Not until I give you all the samples I can give."

You pull your hips back, finding a nice groove before you're thrusting into Tharja again, back and forth, sawing your cock against her ass with your hands digging into her curves. Her body responds will, wriggling her ass into you, pushing back as the friction under your cock gets hotter. Your thrusts get faster as you entrench your hands into her ass cheeks, making the valley of her rump even deeper to further swallow your meat. It won't take long now, not long at all until you give her another big, hot sample that she loves so much, and you can envision it, thick ropes of white splattering all over her back. It galvanizes your movements to go faster, your hands to clutch tighter.

But then, to your surprise, Tharja tells you to stop.

Reluctantly, you slow to a stop, squeezing out one last forward push between Tharja's cheeks before you finally step back. She's looking over her shoulder again, giving you a look that's making very, very hard to resist the temptation of stepping forward and losing yourself in her body again.

That's when she takes one of her hands, and with a graceful twirl of her fingers, uses a silent incantation to ignite a dark flame on the tip of one of her nails. Tharja proceeds to trail the little flame down, down, down her body, and to your very pleasant surprise, positions it right atop the area of her crotch.

There's a small sizzle of fabric being burned. Then, the flame goes out, and Tharja grasps the new flap of nylon stocking, and rips it, fully exposing the pulsing hot folds of her pussy.

Your pulse skyrockets. Your teeth grit themselves to dust. You feel a cold sweat roll down your cheek as the knot in your loins tighter than they've ever been tonight. Your eyes are glued to the sight of Tharja's snatch, and it's clear what her insinuation is as she starts rubbing two fingers around her puffy outer lips, clear strings of her arousal starting to drip down between her legs.

"Not outside...I need your sample in here…"

You should maybe consider the fact that she's a virgin, maybe ask if she's okay with such a rash, impulsive decision. But all of that is swept to the side when you step forward, and swat the hand in your way. There's no thoughts on your mind other than one: stuffing yourself into Tharja's eager cunt.

In the span of a few seconds, with your hands gripping her hips as you firmly lodge your cockhead into the awaiting heat of Tharja's folds, that thought becomes a reality. You give one hard push of your hips, and your breath is violently ripped from your lungs.

Your world is suddenly surrounded in heat, you feel it brimming from your point of connection throughout your every nerve ending in your body. Tharja is _tight_. You note the slight resistance of her maidenhood, but you push forward regardless, breaking through until you're hilted, throbbing, throbbing inside of her.

You can barely register her yelp at your entry, focused only on just how fucking good it feels inside of her, how her slick inner muscle clenches you as it accommodates every meaty inch of you from base to tip. Tharja's head falls forward when you pull back, each hot inch of her inner flesh making you wince, making your balls clench tighter than ever. Any hint of pain on her end is buried under the tender sighs she breathes out in tandem with every pulse of your tool.

In no time at all and you're thrusting in and out, setting a rhythm with your fat prick that has her body following in your wake. Not a even a minute into it and you feel her cum around you, hearing her let out the first moans of the night as her body shudders and leaks quim all over your thighs. You have to slow even further, panting through your teeth as Tharja's tightness threatens to milk you of your load here and now.

But you hold, holding back your climax to keep savoring every forward push of your cock into her frame, watching as her body shakes with every impact of your hips into the soft pillow of her ass, her hair falling over her shoulder in black echoing strands.

Faster and faster, you start pistoning into Tharja's body. You grunt hard at the sensation of Tharja's cunt _sucking _you in with every move, hearing the squelch of her folds loudly echo between you as you continue to stuff her full of your meat. Along with your speed, the frequency of her moans grows too, their pitch mounting and mounting. It's obvious that this feels just as heavenly for her as it does for you, and you're more than willing to keep giving her more.

In your lust-crazed drive, your hands grow tired of the nylon covering her skin, particularly the strained fabric on her ass. In the middle of your rampant thrusts into Tharja's pussy, your fingers eagerly dig and rip large swaths of her skintight clothing, leaving that perfect ass of hers bare for your touch. Your fingers knead and grope without restraint, using those fleshy asscheeks as the perfect hold while you continue to plow her.

In due time you start giving Tharja's jiggling pale rump harsh slaps, making her lithe frame seize up, earning yelps with each harsh smack of skin on flawless skin. Her body is so malleable to your touch, and you can't get enough of the sight of the folds of skin created every moment your crotch shoves into her.

She cums around you again, momentarily halting your playtime with her rear. You smooth a hand down to her hips, uncaring if your fingers' hard grip tears yet more holes into her pantyhose, and you slow your thrusts as her inner heat twists impossibly tight and impossibly wet around you.

You can feel yourself reaching your end too, and that nearing break of your inner dam drives you to double your efforts once her climax eases out and her body relaxes again.

Soon you're really plowing into Tharja, each successive thrust of your hips making sweat between you fly, each clap of her ass into your skin setting a perfect rhythm for the melody of her incessant yelps and moans of your name. There's no more time for your tactile worship of her body, no more room.

The hand you had buried in her ass is now firmly gripped around her right shoulder, your other hand still keeping her steady with fingers deeply entrenched in her left hip. You can only pant now as you fuck Tharja with all you have.

You hear the table she's leaning on creak, scrape against the floor as her grip on the wood slips. Glass shatters, beakers pirouetting off the table. Scrolls flutter down to the floor, tomes and huge indexes follow as your hard pounds into Tharja's submissive frame rocks everything.

She cums again, but unlike before, you keep driving into her, stretching her out nice and good for you, feeling her heat flushing out around you in sticky pulses. Tharja is falling forward, the arms keeping her from rubbing her cheek raw against the table jelly at this point. Another orgasm courses through her, and she wails out, looking over at you, eyes peering over the hand you have clamped on her shoulder, keeping her standing.

You give her a look that's almost animalistic, giving her loud grunts that encapsulate just how raw your desire is for her, for her body. The look she gives in return is as perfect a receptacle as her willing, subjugated body, her dark eyes shining back at you with a plea, a desire for you to give her,

"M-_More, _please _fuck me more…!_"

It's words you never would have thought to have heard from her. It was a verbal announcement that the ruse of "essence sampling" was over. In so little words, in just the way she looks at you, grinds herself into you, it's now clear that the reason you are in this tent has changed to one reason and one reason only: to rut, fuck, _breed _Tharja into a hot mess.

And you are _more _than happy to fulfill it.

After all, how is a guinea pig to refuse the order of its master?

You squeeze hard on her hip, smoothing up Tharja's side with your left hand, letting your nails scrape more holes into the sweat-drenched skintight silk. You return it to her hip with a hard slap, and you squeeze tighter around the sore skin. She chokes out a pleasurable sob, and your hips plunge into her as fast as you can go. You start to feel that knot inside you begin snapping.

"I'm about to cum." you say, the gravelly growl of a voice you squeeze in between grunts unrecognizable even to you. "You really sure you- _eungh! _-want me to cum inside?" You give a few hard particularly hard thrusts to emphasize your words, making her shudder in excitement. "I could make you _pregnant_."

It doesn't take her a even a moment to formulate her answer, her words as shrill and desperate as her eyes.

"_Then do it! Aungh! Fill me with your seed, just please don't stop __**fucking me!**_"

That's all the answer you need before both of your hands are on her shoulders, and you start ramming into Tharja's curved frame, your full weight thrown with every hard drive. She wails, throwing her head forward as your arms plunge her into you, making each motion of your hips shove your cock _deeper _into her.

You faintly hear more forlorn objects on the table tumble to the floor in the midst of your rough plowing of Tharja's cunt, but none of that matters, not when she keeps screaming your name, now when the tempo of her ass clapping wetly against your skin resonates in loud echoes around the tent.

It's not long until she cums, her inner muscles pulsating, clenching hot around you, bringing you over the edge with her. With a roar you shove yourself as deep as you can go, toes curling and bracing for the inevitable wave. Your balls slap against her in a final smack before they unload the fattest load you've ever felt. Each string of cum fries every nerve you can feel, pulsing hot jets of spunk deep into Tharja's virgin womb.

Her folds are clenching tight in enthusiastic hot ripples as you shut your eyes, breathless at the incessant stream of pure heat, flowing out in thick streams from your tip. You continue fulfilling your promise to fill her up with your spunk until you hear wads of your nut begin to spurt out from her worn folds, spilling in thick streams down onto the floor. The heat of your spunk makes her cum again, further expunging the essence you just shot into her.

After what feels like the longest of small eternities, your cock throbs out its last few shots of cum, your entire cock surrounded in a secondary warm pocket of your own semen, shoved out of Tharja's baby pocket.

It takes a minute for you to regain your bearings, open your eyes and try to catch your breath. With your tool still hilted inside her, you feel her body occasionally let out shivers, recuperating from the intensity of the fucking and the load you just filled her with.

Tired as you are, after catching your breath you cannot help but notice how hard you still are.

To your luck, Tharja notices too.

In a minute or so, you finally pull out of her, hands palmed out on her ass for support. Your cock wetly slurps out of her, gobs of thick white following suit like helpings of hot cream. You watch it all spill to the floor, puddling between Tharja's legs. Then your eyes go to the wrinkled fabric of her skintight nylon. You take note of the large gaping holes formed during your rough deflowering of her, the very conspicuous red handmarks prominently shining on her asscheeks. It's all enough to get you back to full mast, your red meatstick already rearing for more.

But then Tharja stands, and turns her body to face you.

She's still a little winded, but she's not the panting, heaving mess you left her in a few minutes ago. There's a blush on her cheeks, but she's not the flustered virgin that she revealed to you before you plowed her into submission.

Instead, she's looking at you with a confident, sultry smirk. A silent invitation.

Your eyes wander down every subtle curvature of her tight body, hugged by the sheer silk of that body-stocking that drives you wild. The bare skin below her neck glistens with a thin sheen of her sweat, making it glow a subtle gold, droplets of perspiration trickling into the valley of her breasts. You see the large hole she ripped around her crotch, and you see her bare pussy for the first time, framed by neat rows of pubic hair, your cum still bubbling out of her pulsing folds in slow cascades of sticky white.

You look her in the face again, at how her winded breath is a result not only of the sex you just had, but of the need, the fire that's returned to her.

She wants you inside her again.

In moments, you're upon her, your hands desperately roaming up and down her back, your hands grappling at her hair, your mouth wetly devouring her lips. Your heads shift to accommodate the sloppy tangle of your tongues, and you exchange heavy breaths as your bodies begin to grind. Your cock is fully erect, throbbing hard against Tharja's stocking-covered stomach. You feel her hands hook around your neck, pulling you in hard.

In the sensuous wrestle of limbs and mouths and skin, both of you engage in a dance across the floor of her tent. Her steps stutter backwards, pressured by your own forward steps. Before you know it, you have Tharja pinned against one of her bookcases, and you press your body flush against hers to further rub yourself against that now-familiar maddening friction of her nylon pantyhose.

You take a few minutes to lose yourself in Tharja like this, your hands unapologetically groping, kneading every inch of her that you can reach, fingers digging and tearing holes open in her stocking to brisk against her smooth and sweaty skin. All the while your mouths swap hot spit and hot breaths, your groans slipping directly into each other's throats.

Eventually, it gets too heated for this to continue. Your mouth decouples from hers first, tongue slipping out of her eager lips, leaving her mouth bruised and wanting. You feel the pressure of her hands at your neck, not wanting you to leave.

Your cock is throbbing now, pre already squirting in little spurts. You reposition yourself, lowering the angle of your thrust to slide your cock right atop her moistness. She lets out a mewl, and suddenly the message is clear. You need only give her a look before Tharja complies, giving you the space you need.

One of your hands grabs her by the thigh, lifting her leg up against your side. Your other grips your base firmly, your eyes trained on the leaking, pulsing heat of her cunt. One thrust, and you're hilted. Both of you gasp, your sweaty bodies heaving.

Not a second later, and you're already pulling out and snapping back into her, watching as her nubile shudders under the onset of your hard drives. Each reentry is faster than the last, the addicting tightness of Tharja's core sucking you in, wetly slurping around you in a tight clenching sleeve of pure heat. She takes one of her hands and raises it over her head, fingers gripping tight onto the shelf as she braces herself, fingers of her other hand digging into your neck.

Her face is lost in a daze of lust, her eyes closed shut for long periods of thrusts before opening only to give you silent pleas for more. Harder and harder, you bang Tharja into the wood behind her back, the force of your forward pushes enough to shake the gold of the headpiece in her hair, setting a tinkling tempo that intertwines with the flashy slaps of your crotches.

Your gaze wanders to the swaying suppleness of her chest, still bound in black. Your free hand shoots out before you can even think, and you rip down, freeing Tharja's breasts completely. You take only but a moment to behold them, shaking and swaying under the force of your relentless thrusts, pink nipples perked, a sharp contrast against the paleness of her skin. Then, your hand cups her breast, holding it firm in its softness for your mouth to devour.

"Ah_nn, yes!_"

Tharja wails out, and you hear the back of her head thud loudly against the bookshelf behind her once your lips enclose around her tit. Your tongue wetly circles under the tight band of your wet lips, eagerly sliding moistly against her pebbly nipples. Your teeth join in by nibbling the softness of her tit, while the hand cupping it gropes and kneads.

All the while, you're still plunging into her pussy, each outwards pull scraping out sticky wads of your first creampie. You feel her clench around you when your mouth switches to her other breast, feel the hitching of her breath resounding through her chest. The tide of another orgasm courses through her, her fingers digging painfully into your skull.

You keep fucking her through her climax, hearing her choke out against your the unrelenting fervor of your smashing hips. You hear the flutter of pages as tomes and volumes of books begin to fall from the shelves above you, hearing more as you speed up your thrusts.

One last slurp around her right tit, and your mouth parts aways, clear strands of your spit leaving a clear gloss over the pinkness of her teat. You're getting close, and you focus all of your efforts into reaming Tharja's needy cunt; the hand at her breast moves down to her other thigh, and you momentarily pause your thrusts to lift up her other leg, pinning her completely against the shelf.

The repositioning forces Tharja to remove the hand at your neck, and she reaches above her to grip yet another shelf. Now both of her arms are upstretched above her, pushing out her chest, making her back arch even more as you continue rearranging her guts, stretching out every inch of her freshly-deflowered cunt.

She's completely vulnerable to you, to everything you have to give her. Your mouth attacks her pale neck in hungry bites and savorous swirls of your tongue, relishing in the taste of her sweat, her heady scent.

You pull back after leaving one last hickey on her throat, feeling her squeal. Sweat is pouring down all your muscles now, sliding off your skin in what feels like sheets. Tharja is worse off. She's panting, heavy exhales and gulps of air as her eyes glaze over in pure desire.

It's apparent that her delicate body is having a hard time keeping up with the firmness of your footsoldier's build, but instead of pity, the sight of her slender frame being plundered by your girth merely throws fuel into the fire. You grit your teeth, shift your hands further up her thighs, and you start slowing your thrusts in favor of stuffing her folds from tip to base in slower drives.

A grunt escapes your throat in every subsequent thrust now, as you pull out almost completely before shoving yourself back inside, _hard_. It takes patience to get used to it, to avoid rushing to your completion, but the gratification of having her gloving heat grip and suck you in inch by inch is a new high for you.

She cums again around you, squealing your name, her head lilting forward. You meet it with your own forehead, letting the gold trinket banded around her bangs kiss your skin. You enjoy having her whimpers and desperate mewls wisp in hot condensation against your cheeks, against the tongue of your open mouth.

You can't resist to go just a little faster now as your balls begin clenching harder, your crown pulsing in earnest against the pressure of her inner tightness. Tharja's eyes look at you from under her bangs, and you can see her resist the temptation to roll them up into her head.

"You like being _fucked _like this, don't you?" you say, growling between your own groans as you let your hips languidly roll into her. "Having strong hands to dominate you, your body slammed around like a godsdamned toy?"

"Y-Yes…"

"What about when I cum inside you, fill you up to the brim with semen? That feels good too, doesn't it? Even if you could get pregnant?"

"Yes, it d-does _aungh…!_"

You start speeding up your thrusts again, forcing moans to hoarsely slip from her throat. You can't help but breathe more raggedly, feeling the desire to just let loose the cannon of your hips, pounding into her without any control begin to overtake you.

But you hold. You want her to say what she wants. You want her to beg.

"Then say it."

Even in her lust-addled state, your words make give her pause. She looks at you in confusion, then with a hint of pride, rejection.

"N-No, I won't-"

Your hand smooths up to her ass, and you give it a hearty smack, interrupting her denial with a yelp. You knead over it before your fingers dig into the nylon and rip, giving your fingers direct access to the skin of her asscheek.

"Say it. _Beg _me for it."

You relish the position you have over her, the leverage over this woman you've lusted over and fantasized about for months. You drive another hard thrust into her, and she mewls.

"I-I want it…"

_Smack!_

Your hand resounds oh-so-satisfyingly against her skin, echoing loudly, almost as loud as her elongated wail.

"Want what, Tharja?"

"I want yo-your surprisingly well-endowed pen-"

_Smack! _

"_Anngh! _I-I mean you're d-dick…"

"There we go, that's better." you say, and you feel her body relax. But you won't have that; you like the way she feels around your cock when she's tensed up.

_Smack! Smack! _

She squeals, squirming around you, inner flesh coiling around you like moist silk. You bite your lip.

"Now say it like you mean it. Say you want me to cum inside you, too."

Tharja only mewls, and you see the blush on her cheek. She's suddenly the virgin again, but you thrust hard into her to remind her that she's not, accompanied with,

_Smack! _

"O_oooaugh! _O-Okay please give me your cock, please _f-"_

_Smack!_

"_P-Please fuck me, oh please g-give me your cu-"_

_Smack!_

You growl, feeling the edge only a few thrusts away now, your cock beginning to thrum in pure heat.

"I want the whole godsdamned camp to hear, Tharja. Now fucking say it like you _mean it_."

She takes a moment, looking at you weakly. She looks like she's collecting herself. The hand at her bare asscheek palms the flesh, giving it a hard squeeze. She whimpers again. You lift your hand, making the move to give her another spank. Then,

"_P-PLEASE FUCK ME, GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR CUM, I WANT IT ALL, I WANT YOUR COCK, ALL OF YOUR CUM, YOUR CHILDREN, I __**NEED MORE INSIDE ME!**_"

There we go.

Tharja looks like she's just let off a huge load off her chest, her face almost full of relief. You know in that instant that she's realized how good it feels to say such filthy things, how good each lewd syllable rolls off her tongue.

But as hot as it is, you'd give her tongue the chance to roll more syllables later; right now, it's busy rolling with your own.

Satisfied with her answer, you start hammering into Tharja with everything you have. She squeals into your mouth at the fervor you pour into every one of your drives. Your mouth eagerly gulps the stickiness of her spit, the fire of her screams.

Orgasm courses through her in a singular chain, each peak followed by another as you rock her body into the book case, more pages and more volumes falling around you, on your shoulder, one even glancing your head.

You don't care, you're racing towards the finish now, sweat flying off your muscle as the legs she locks around your back pulls you back into her tightness the moment you pull out. All you can hear is the wet churning of her pink folds stretched out with the might of your prick, the slapping of your balls under her.

In and in and in, you pound Tharja, bruising her back at this point from all the ravenous drives against her furniture. You have Tharja's slim frame clutched in a tight bearhug by the time it all comes crashing down, the heat of every inch of her sweaty, stocking-covered body writhing against the sinew of your warhewn muscle.

You finally cum until you see stars.

Your hearing cuts out to a shrill ring as your load wells up from the very bottom of your being before coursing out from the tip of your cock in thick, thick buckshots of spunk. You're yelling down Tharja's throat as she screams into yours, your world coming undone in tandem with each hot rope of cum that shoots out from your cock.

Tharja's tight body milks your balls as much as they can, sucking out buckshot after buckshot of gooey white. Your cockhead is lodged right in her back walls, puckered at the entrance of her overflowing womb. You feel wads of your seed come spurting back out, but you keep filling her all the same, toes curling with every shot.

You don't even remember when your load ended. But as you open your eyes you find yourself look up at the ceiling of Tharja's tent...as well as her face, looking down at you.

Her eyes are lazily half-lidded as they usually are, and she seems composed, a very stark contrast to the state she was in as you pounded her into her bookshelf.

A sultry smile is curled on her lips, and that's when you realize that she's moving. Subtly, but moving.

You hiss, feeling something in your loins.

You look down, and see the source: Tharja's rubbing her wet cunt all over your tool, sliding the pulsing pink of her folds with small swivels of her hips.

She giggles, the tremor of her voice echoing straight into your crotch.

"I see you're awake, guinea pig. Not sore yet, are we?"

It's your turn to smile.

"I should be asking _you _that."

"Mmm, you underestimate me. I've taken a far worse beating. I have to, if I am to devote my life to Robin."

You roll your eyes, but remember that with all her talk of Robin, it's your dick she's grinding against, your chest that her hands are planted on.

"Well, that's good to hear." you sit up, surprising her as you give her a tender kiss. She eases into it, and your smiles wetly interlock in slow clasps. You part, your sighs hot against each other's mouths. "Because I was wondering if you had enough of my samples."

"I...do...but I do think you should squirt out a few more...just in case."

Your hands find her hips before you even realize it, and before long, she's raising herself over your erect meat, spilling the products of your long night all over your crotch. One moment later, and you're sheathed inside. Both of you share a long sigh, and Tharja traces a nail on the back of your neck as her hips slowly swirl into yours.

She suddenly perks up, as if remembering something.

"Oh, that reminds me." she says, and then, out of nowhere, pulls out a vial, swirling with a suspicious pink fluid. "Drink this. I need to see if hunting down that wyvern during our last encampment was worth it."

"Wait, what do y- _mmm!_"

Before you can even say anything more, Tharja's already popped off the cork, and stuffed the glass between your teeth. You struggle to break away, but the hand Tharja has on the back of your neck has since slipped up into your hair, and she keeps your head firm as her hand covers your mouth completely.

You're forced to swallow, and you wince at the pain as the fluid oozes down your throat...then your eyes shoot open once the pain blossoms into a fire that goes straight into your loins.

Tharja gives a satisfied smile, throwing the vial over her shoulder before resting both her arms on your shoulders.

"There...just an elixir. It'll help with your samples." you give her a look that's quickly reassured. "No side effects, from what I've theorized, but that's what you're here for, right?"

You want to question her even further, but the elixir has already taken a hold of you, and soon the only thing you can focus on is the tight sleeve of Tharja's pussy, coiled impossibly around your veiny meat.

No more words, and your bodies lose themselves in each other once more.

* * *

Hours later, and you're above her, pounding into her with renewed ferocity, lust that bristles all over your skin. The elixir had done its job well; your hot spunk bubbles and spills from Tharja's worn, pulsing cunt, the sum of an uncountable number of loads. She'd taken a few sips as well, and at this rate, you'd be fucking her until sunrise.

"_YES THAT'S- AUG__**H, FUCK! THAT'S IT, FILL ME UP AGAIN, CUM IN ME!**_"

You fulfill her wish for the umpteenth time, adding another steaming load of sticky cream that tumbles out between her legs onto the squeaking bed like a geyser. Your engorged cock doesn't stop, and even in the middle of its pulsing climax, it keeps plunging deep into Tharja's depths, eager to fill her up again and again and again.

Tharja looks up at you with lust-crazed eyes, that little tongue of her poking out between her lips as she screams in her own orgasm, her body arching up to kiss against your skin. The stocking on her skin is in tatters, leaving her only in the gold jewelry that you insisted she leave on her body.

She's screaming for you to breed her now, her voice hoarse, worn. You shut her up with your tongue, hammering your hips in a familiar rhythm as her folds squeeze in another climax.

As you lose yourself in Tharja's body once more, you don't even bother to ask anymore if you've given enough samples.

Her potion would be worthless now that she's satisfied only by your cock.


End file.
